The present application relates to industrial assets and more particularly to systems and/or techniques for determining the importance or criticality of an industrial asset to a system comprising a plurality of industrial assets. The systems and/or techniques find particular application to a power system, but may also find applicability in other industries (e.g., mining, rail system, water distribution, etc.) where it may be useful to analyze data pertaining to the system and/or various industrial assets thereof to identify which industrial assets are most critical, in terms of performance of the system, during a specified time period and which industrial assets are least critical during the specified time period.
A power system comprises a fleet of industrial assets comprising electrical equipment and non-electrical equipment used to generate, supply, transmit, and/or consume or convert electrical power. Electrical equipment of such a system include, among other things, turbines, transformers, circuit breakers, capacitors, voltage regulators, batteries, and power lines, for example. Non-electrical equipment of such a system may include, among other things, storage cabinets, poles, and transmission towers, for example. In some environments, a limited number of resources (e.g., personnel, money, etc.) are available to maintain such a fleet and/or limited operating constraints (e.g., weather condition, knowledge base of crews, etc.) are available to service such a fleet. In other environments, it may be desirable to determine the optimal levels of resources for fleet maintenance. Accordingly, developing a maintenance plan for the power system and/or a subsystem thereof often involves determining how to allocate such resources to achieve a desired impact on the power system (e.g., maximum impact).